A conventional diaper with a wetness sensing device includes a first non-woven fabric layer, two strip electrodes, a second non-woven fabric layer, a liquid absorbing layer made from a liquid absorbing material, a liquid-proof layer and two metallic sockets. A first side of the first non-woven fabric layer absorbs liquid excreted from a human body, and the liquid permeates to a second side of the first non-woven fabric layer. The strip electrodes are attached onto the second side of the first non-woven fabric layer, and the strip electrodes are electrically connected when they come into contact with the liquid. A first side of the second non-woven fabric layer is attached to the second side of the first non-woven fabric layer and to the strip electrodes, and the strip electrodes are thus retained between the first and second non-woven fabric layers. The first side of the second non-woven fabric layer absorbs the liquid, which permeates to a second side of the second non-woven fabric layer. The liquid absorbing layer is attached to the second side of the second non-woven fabric layer, and absorbs the liquid permeated through the second non-woven fabric layer. The liquid-proof layer is made from a liquid-proof material (i.e., a material that is impervious to liquids). A first side of the liquid-proof layer is attached to the second side of the liquid absorbing layer, and retains the liquid that has permeated through the liquid absorbing layer to prevent the liquid from leaking out of the diaper. Each of the metallic sockets has a first engaging portion that engages with a respective one of two engaging bodies of an electrical detection device. This enables the electrical detection device to detect the electrical conduction between the strip electrodes when a liquid is excreted, and to send a wetness notification signal for notifying a caregiver to change the diaper according to the wetness notification signal.
However, the electrical detection device requires a battery for operation. Due to the absence of a low electricity notification mechanism for notification when the battery is low in electricity, untimely changing of the diaper may lead to skin irritation, rashes or other skin diseases/conditions. Moreover, the strip electrodes are sewn into the diaper, and sewing increases labor costs and may cause a rise in the number of defective products.
A conventional wetness notification system disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application Publication No. 201634018 for detecting wetness in a clothing article configured for absorbing urine not only solves the problems mentioned above, but further provides features such as urine sampling and urinalysis, for early diagnosis for certain diseases. For example, by sampling urine of a wearer of the clothing article and analyzing the concentrations of the substances therein, such as proteins, nitrite, glucose, ketones, bilirubin, occult blood, leukocytes, urobilinogen, etc., or analyzing the physical or chemical properties of the sampled urine, such as specific gravity, pH value, etc., a more thorough understanding of the user's health status can be obtained. However, the caregiver cannot become aware of the status of the diaper and information obtained by such conventional system when the caregiver is not nearby a wearer of the diaper equipped with such conventional wetness notification system.